


(American) Norwegian Finnish Aikku Jokinen

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [8]
Category: New Avengers (Comics), U.S. Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character; not language, F/F, Femslash, Halti fell, Halti mountain, Interracial Relationship, Norsk | Norwegian, Norwegian Finn, Suomi | Finnish, canon femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Aikku Jokinen's thoughts about being Norwegian Finnish and now living in America.





	1. Norwegian Finnish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the English version is the original because I don't have the time to write this in two languages right now and the Finnish one will absolutely have less interest in it, so, whatever. If someone wants to translate this to Norwegian, that would be really cool. I only have shitty svenska skills.
> 
> Set around vol. 1 of U.S.Avengers (#4ish? probably before their actual couple talk in #5)

Aikku doesn't know Finnish. 

Toni asks her about it one night, when they have some time off, for once. Cuddling together on their couch, Aikku plays with Toni's hair. She loves the colors and wishes she had the courage to dye her hair like that. Sometimes, she gets so lonely without Pod in her head, but Toni can fill some of the holes she left. Or, they left. Pod and Darja.

Aikku's name is a more of a Finnish nickname, rarely used even in the Nordic countries. Her last name, it means 'little river', with 'joki' meaning river and '-nen' making it into a dimunitive. That's pretty much all she knows of Finnish. (Except of course for some swear words, because there is nothing like swearing in your mother tongue and Finnish is a great swearing language) 

Her parents went to Norway for a better job, money, life. They had already struggled to learn bokmål/nynorsk and they didn't want to jepardize Aikku's integration into normal Norwegian society. She hasn't really been to Finland, not when she can really remember it. Trying to get Finnish lessons seemed unnecessary while she was at school. Aikku doesn't think there were other ethnic Finnish students around, so it would have been a hassle. Sometimes she and Darja tried to read some of the Finnish books her parents had, but that was mostly for their own weird amusement.

Toni doesn't say much, but Aikku knows she never lost touch with her mother's language even though she was born in America. (Aikku is not as sure about whether Toni knows her father's language, Toni doesn't talk about him)

Aikku is not sure how she feels about the issue. She sometimes gets in moods that seem to be only fixed by Finnish music, even though she doesn't understand the lyrics. Finnish feels... familiar, to her. Must be from hearing her parents speak it to each other but not to her. But she still struggles with English sometimes, and at least both versions of Norwegian and English are related, Germanic languages. Finnish is so different. It seems overwhelmingly different, to her ears. She wishes it wasn't so.

But those thoughts seem even more inappropriate now. Now she is in America. Not quite by her choice, since when she and Pod were together they couldn't always decide where they went. But she's here now, and she wants to stay. Her friends are here, Toni is here. She is building a new life here. When the time comes, she might even apply for citizenship here. Learning Finnish now would be even more useless than it would've been in Norway, and at least Norway and Finland shared a border. And a mountain. 

Norway is the country that she misses, that is home and when things get tough, she goes for her Norwegian dialect to express herself. She is trying to use English more and more every day, to get better at it. Finnish has no space in her life right now. Maybe someday. But not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Norwegian actually has two written forms. I have no clue which one she or her parents would have learned. Or what would be Toni's mother's Chinese dialect/language. 
> 
> Also couldn't find exactly where in Norway she's from. I assume she's a 1st/2nd gen and not a Kven or descendant of Forest Finns. Immigrant Finns are not a big group in Norway but it does exist.  
> Not sure of her age but I assume something like eternal-25 or so. Not sure how much time has passed since Toni's 3 phds before 20.  
> Idk if Darja was supposed to be a fellow ethnic Finn or not. 
> 
> Since there is never any indication that she also speaks Finnish, I went with the idea that she doesn't, because Finnish is not always accepted among other Nordics so not teaching the language to future gens is sadly common.


	2. (Amerikan) Norjansuomalainen Aikku Jokinen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnish translation of the originally English version.  
> If someone wants to translate this to Norwegian, that would be really cool.
> 
> SuomiFinland100!!!!

Aikku ei puhu suomea.

Toni kysyy häneltä siitä eräänä iltana, kun heillä on kerrankin vapaa aikaa. He halailevat sohvalla ja Aikku leikkii Tonin hiuksilla. Hän rakastaa niiden väriä ja toivoo, että häbekkä itsellään olisi rohkeutta värjäytä hiuksiaan noin. Joskus hän on niin yksinäinen, koska Pod ei ole enää hänen päässään, mutta Toni auttaa täyttämään ne aukot jotka hän jätti. No, he jättivät. Pod ja Darja.

Aikun nimi en enemmänkin suomalainen lempinimi, jota ei paljoa käytetä edes muissa Pohjoismaissa. 'Jokinen' tarkoittaa oikeastaa 'pientä jokea', koska -nen tekee siitä dimunitiivin. Se on periaatteessa kaikki mitä hän tietää suomen kielestä. (Paitsi tietysti joitain kirosanoja, koska kiroilu omassa kielessä on omaa luokkaansa ja suomi on mahtava kiroilukieli)

Hänen vanhempansa menivät Norjaan paremman työn, rahan, elämän, toivossa. He olivat jo oppineet norjan kielen takellellen ja he eivät halunneet vaarantaa Aikun sopeutumista normaaliin norjalaiseen yhteiskuntaan. Aikku ei ole oikeastaan käynyt Suomessa, ei niin että hän kunnolla muistaisi sitä. Kun hän oli koulussa, ei tuntunut tarpeelliselta yrittää saada suomen opetusta. Aikku ei usko, että hänen koulussaan tai lähialueilla oli muita suomalaisia oppilaita, joten se olisi ollut hyvin työlästä. Joskus hän ja Darja yrittivät lukivat Aikun vanhempien suomalaisia kirjoja, mutta vain heidän omaksi oudoksi hyvikseen. 

Toni ei sano paljoa, mutta Aikku tietää, että hän ei koskaan menettänyt kosketusta äitinsä kielen kanssa vaikka hän onkin syntynyt Amerikassa. (Aikku ei ole yhtä varma siitä teitääkö Toni isänsä kieltä, Toni ei puhu hänestä)

Aikku ei ole varma siitä miltä asia hänestä tuntuu. Joskus hänelle tulee mielentiloja, jotka voi korjata vain suomalaisella musiikilla, vaikka hän ei ymmärräkään laulujen sanoja. Suomen kieli tuntuu... tutulta hänelle. Varmaankin siitä kun hänen vanhempansa puhuivat suomea toisilleen mutteivat Aikulle. Mutta hänellä on vieläkin ongelmia englannin kanssa, ja norja ja englanti ovat sentään germaanisia sukulaiskieliä. Suomi on niin erilainen. Se tuntuu ylivoimaisen erilaiselta hänen korviinsa. Hän toivoisi ettei asia olisi niin.

Mutta nuo ajatukset tuntuvat vielä sopimattomilta nyt. Nyt hän on Amerikassa. Ei täysin hänen omasta tahdostaan, sillä kun hän ja Pod olivat yhdessä he eivät aina saaneet päättää minne he menivät. Mutta hän on nyt täällä ja hän haluaa jäädä. Hänen ystävänsä ovat täällä, Toni on täällä. Hän on rakentamassa uutta elämää täällä. Kun sen aika on hän saattaa jopa hakea kansalaisuutta täällä. Suomen oppiminen nyt olisi vielä hyödyttömämpää täällä kuin se olisi ollut Norjassa ja Suomella ja Norjalla on ainakin yhteinen raja. Ja vuori.

Norja on se maa jota hän ikävöi, se on koti ja kun asiat muuttuvat vaikeaksi, hänen oma norjan murteensa on se kieli jolla hän itseään ilmaisee. Hän yrittää käyttää englantia enemmän ja enemmän joka päivä, tullakseen paremmaksi siinä. Suomella ei ole tilaa hänen elämässään nyt. Ehkä joku päivä. Mutta ei nyt.


End file.
